ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast From the Past (BTMT)
We learn what it would be like if Albedo was a known villain in the original series as Albedo attacks them on their official trip back home. Can they stop him? Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max were riding in the Rustbucket on the way home, since summer was over. As usual, Ben and Gwen were fighting. (Max): Knock it off, you two, or else I'll ask your mom if I'' can cook the dinner! They instantly stopped. Max then chuckled. Ben was looking at an especially bright star in the distance. It was glowing red. It seemed to be getting bigger as well! (Ben): Uh, Grandpa, is that star getting ''bigger? (Max): What...? It is! Wait, that's not a star! It was a small ship headed right for them! They swerved aside as it crashed into the road. It was black, with red lines on it, similar to Upgrade's. (Ben): That looks like Upgrade. Ben spotted an Omnitrix symbol, white and gray, on its side. (Ben): No! It's him! Suddenly, it flashed green a few times, and in a big flash, it timed out. It was Albedo. (Albedo): Well, look who's here! (Ben): *gasp!* Theme Song! Albedo's voice, similar to his present-day one, is a bit lower than Ben's, and he sounds smarter, too. Now, he used his Omnitrix to turn into Four Arms. (Ben): Two can play at that game! Or is it four? Whatever. (Turns into Four Arms) Yeah! You're going down! They both pushed their hands at each other. They were equal, until Max shot a Null Void Projector at Albedo. It opened up a portal that sucked him in, then shut. (Albedo): TENNYSON! (Ben): Well, that's that. (Max): Not quite. He's still smart, you know. He'll find a way out. (Ben): Yeah? Well Azmuth locked Grey Matter, so neither he or I can use it. (Gwen): Neither he nor I. (Ben): Whatever! (Max): Yes, but you remember that fight with Ghostfreak. When you sampled Dr. Vicktor. (Ben): ...and? (Max): Transylians are almost as smart as Galvans. Even though some of his intelligence was "blotted out" when he turned human, he can still get smart again, and fast. (Ben, still Four Arms): Transylian? You mean (turns into Benvicktor) Benvicktor? (Gwen): Benvicktor? That's the best you can come up with? (Ben): Cut it out, dweeb! (Gwen): Wait a minute, how are you voluntarily transforming? (Ben): Well, uh, I... (puts on fake pride) I figured it all out myself. (Max): Riiiiiiiight. (Ben): *sigh* Okay, I got a sneak visit from Ben 10,000. He taught me. (Max): Ben 10,000? Your future self? (Ben): Yeah! Honest! (times out) Oh, poop. (Gwen): Didn't figure that out, huh? (Ben): Grr...! (Max): Knock it off! Meanwhile, I'm gonna get you two home. He drove them back home in the Rustbucket. Meanwhile, in the Null Void... (Albedo, now timed out): Gah! I can't believe I was beaten by TENNYSON! But I'll get out... Suddenly, his Omnitrix flashed red. It was active again. (Albedo): Yes! I can't turn into a Galvan, so I guess I'll have to resort to other scum of the universe. (turns into Benvicktor) A Transylian! Just a bit less smart than my own native species! He began grabbing random machine parts out of nowhere and built something. Meanwhile, late that night at Ben's house, Ben was in bed. "Furry Freddy" (proof of existence) was in another, much smaller bed next to Ben's. Just then, Ben's ceiling light sparked up, and shattered, as a big spark unrealistically jumped from it and into Ben's computer. After making the screen go on, and then off, it did many other things similar to what Ra'ad did in Fused. Ben was asleep during all of this, strangely enough. Suddenly, the spark came out of yet another electronic thing in Ben's room and formed into Buzzshock. It was Albedo. A Megawhatt-type laugh was heard. It zapped Ben, instantly waking him, and making him jump upright and made his hair stand up. (Ben): Ow! What in the— Ben saw Albedo. (Ben): Oh, come on! How'd he even unlock Buzzshock, anyway? (turns into Upgrade) Ugh. I hate it when this doesn't work. Albedo zapped Ben again, making him detransform and go unconscious. When Ben woke up, it was near morning. His house was completely smashed, and he was in a sprawled position in his yard. Only a wall still stood, and it quickly fell over. (Ben): Oh, man! He saw that Albedo, as Four Arms, had his parents and Max. Ben then got up, and approached Albedo. (Ben): Let them go! Albedo dropped them onto the ground from relatively high up. (Albedo): Sure! He ran up to Ben, and Ben turned into Cannonbolt, and then turned into a ball. Albedo only rolled him a bit forward. (Ben): Ha! He rolled back, way back, and turned around. He then rolled at Albedo, going really fast, and smacked him right into the middle of the debris pile that was Ben's house. But Tetramands are really durable. He got up, and prepared to charge at Ben. But unbeknownst to him, Max got up a bit, very weak, and flipped a small coin-size device onto Albedo's shoulder Omnitrix symbol, just like flipping a coin. His Omnitrix flashed many colors, and, with an uneven flash, timed out and sparked up. The device was gone, though, fused with his Omnitrix. It was something that rendered his Omnitrix unusable. (Albedo): What just happened? You'll pay for that! (Ben, still Cannonbolt): But I didn't do anything! Albedo tried to transform, but his Omnitrix sparked up even more. (Albedo): This isn't just timed out! (Voice): Hey, doofus-dupe! It was Gwen, holding the Null Void Projector! (Albedo): NOOOOOOOO!!!!! She fired it at him, giving him the same treatment from before. The portal then shut. (Gwen): You're welcome. Meanwhile, in the Null Void, Albedo was sitting in front of a cave, angry. In rage, he yanked out the Omnitrix dial and threw it at the rock face next to the cave. It shattered, and its pieces fell to the ground. But this was a bad move, because a low growl could be heard from the cave. Suddenly, a very hungry Null Guardian came out! It advanced on the now very scared Albedo. The view switched to the rock face next to the cave where the dial hit, where we see Albedo's and the Guardian's shadows. (Albedo): No! No! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! He ran away, with the Null Guardian chasing him. Now back to Ben's house. He was just falling asleep, when someone else crashed through his bedroom wall! It was Vilgax! (Vilgax): Hello, Tennyson. I've been waiting for this opportunity! Ben screamed, and instantly the view switched to present-day Ben's room, where Ben suddenly jolted up after a really bad nightmare. Yep. This was all a dream. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:What if Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise